The present invention relates to a fuel tank for a motor vehicle and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel tank which decreases the cluster of gasoline used in a gasoline tank or light oil used in a diesel engine, inhibits oxidation, and makes finer the particle size of the fuel sprayed into the engine to improve ignitionability and combustibility, thereby substantially inhibiting the generation of hydrocarbons (HC) which increase by imperfect combustion particularly in high speed traveling, decelerating and idling in the case of the gasoline engine, and in an engine load factor of 50% or more in the case of the diesel engine, which allows the consumption of the fuel to decrease by 3 to 30% and also allows the emission of pollutants to decrease; and a method for producing the same.
The combustion process of a motor vehicle engine comprises a repetition of fuel aspiration→compression→explosion→exhaust.
A gasoline engine aspirates an atomized mixed gas of gasoline and air into a cylinder, compresses it, explosively combusts it with sparks of a spark plug, and exhausts an exhaust gas out of the cylinder.
Further, a diesel engine first aspirates only air into a cylinder, compresses it and elevates its temperature, ejects atomized light oil at high pressure, combusts the oil by spontaneous ignition, and exhausts an exhaust gas out of the cylinder.
As methods for enhancing perfect combustion of theses motor vehicle fuels, there have hitherto been disclosed the use of fuel oil additives such as an antioxidant, a metal deactivator agent and a detergent-dispersant, or solid catalysts placed in a fuel tank. However, all of them do not produce sufficient effects, or cause problems such as high cost.